The con Ain't wrong
by Ififall
Summary: Damages/ Eric/ Adam. Eric can't stand Adam, but he has to date him as a favour to his boss...


A/N: Strong language/ Adult scenes.

* * *

He's glad he recommended the mirror. Google was right, fucking in front of it make him feel like he was in an actual porno. "Fuck! Faster Adam!" Ruby groans pressing further into him. Which he specifically told her not to do during anal. He braces himself by curling his hand around her shoulder awkwardly grabbing her hair.

"Stopt that! I've just had it blow dried!"

"You're so fucking prissy!"

"Yeah well, you get what you pay for!" Ruby yells as he pulls himself out.

* * *

If his dad didn't like her so much, he would have gotten rid ages ago. He'll always be slightly disgusted at the fact that she used to escort. That's how they met. Now she was just Adam's. They'd been official for a few months and he was already getting bored. He jumped off the bed showered and changed. He needed to get to Patty's office. On a busy Monday he knew his favourite paralegal would be in...

Eric's handing out brief's on the Frosbisher case, when he passed Maeve's desk.

"Oi , pervy Groff is here" She grunts. "He's just showed me midget porn on his phone"

"Shit! Maybe I can avoid him. Thanks for the tip" He gets a bottled water before speeding to his office, only to curse under his breath when he sees Adam aganist his door typing on his phone. "Hey there Adam! Can I get in my office?"  
"Sure thing Tromboner!" Adam raises his eyebrows and lifts his body up.

Eric immediately opens the door and shut's it. Going to his bookcase he starts sorting out the Frosbisher files, Patty checks them for new information every morning. He's flicking through the red file, it's the most important, when he feels a large hand grabbing his arse.

"Fuck!"

"Hey, the Frobisher case kicking your arse?" He said.

"Hands off, Adam you can look mate but you can't touch!"

"I can touch anything. I'm a groff" He winks.

"You'll be handicapped if you keep that up. What can I do for you today?" Eric asked trying to smile.

"Me and you? Pizza place across the road? Lunch?"

"I'm super busy. But thanks for the offer! I hear Lily loves loves loves pizza!" Eric grins.

* * *

"Hmm..." Adam mutters. In seconds, to Eric's relief he's gone and Eric can finally get on with his day. Himself and his boss, patty are always the last ones to go home. They're are desperate to get hold of Gregory Malina's DVD and Eric is in the process of telling her where he thinks he might be.

"I'm telling you he still has feelings for Katie. I really think your private detectives should camp outside her place"

"Sure"

"Okay Patty you're not impressed are you?" Eric said sitting down.

"Let's talk about feelings shall we?" Patty asked taking her slim black frames off. "Rumor has it, Adam Groff asked you out to lunch today? You refused"

"Can you blame me? One I'm taken. And two it's Adam! He'll blow anything with a pulse!"

"That's actually not true"

"He's a manchild imbecile"

* * *

"That maybe true. But you know his father Michael and I are merging companies. I don't trust him. But it's good for business. I need to find out what his motives are. Plus I need Adam to sign and agree to the merge. He's playing hardball with us" Patty said running a hand through her short blonde hair.

"We've tried to match him up with Escorts, party girls. Maeve even asked him to a concert and he didn't even smile at her. You know why, because he's too busy staring at you to think straight, excuse the pun"

"Patty please! He's only coming on to me because he's probably never banged a black guy before"

"Eric you can put the files down. This is more important that the Frosbisher case. To answer your statement I don't think he sees you as a fetish. He checks your social media every day. We think that he genuinely likes you. We can used that to our advantage"

"How so?" Eric asked leaning on her desk.

* * *

"We'll reward you obviously. Ten grand bonus. More job responsibility..."

"Isn't this weird? Like getting pimped out? I have a partner!" He said.

"All you have to do is make sure that Adam signs those merger papers. You're really the only person he likes to talk to in this place. It's just a little honey to sweeten the pot. We need to get the upper hand on his father" Patty asks.

"Do...I...I...mean...it's just kisses and a little foreplay right?"

"It's whatever you want it to be" Patty smiles with a grin.


End file.
